


A Story Told Differently

by KyuubiDarkSwanFan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, G!P
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 20:55:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9202853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyuubiDarkSwanFan/pseuds/KyuubiDarkSwanFan
Summary: What if Emma had grown up being loved with parents after being adopted? Especially with her parents being of the supernatural variety. How would that change the course of the saviors future?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm starting up again my other stories but they might not come out to good I don't think anyway. When I do post up another chapter be honest in the comments. Anyway is this good bad awful? Honesty!
> 
> I'd put a picture... but I'm still rather an idiot on how to.

Emma was once adopted. She had been six when a couple had come to the orphanage and taken and instant liking to her no matter her disinterest and slightly distrusting of the couple. Though it took a few tries, patients and understanding they managed to get her to talk to them.

 

To little Emma it came quite the shock to her when she was told _'your getting adopted. Your getting your forever home Emma_.'

 

As years went by they not only taught her their native tongue but what being loved unconditionally felt like. Her pa taught her his Italian tongue and culture while her da taught her his Scottish tongue and culture. What she also learned was that her dads were descendants of warrior lions and wolves. Making them more powerful than your 'ordinary' werecat/wolf.

 

Soon thought Emma at age 14 learned happiness comes with a price. It had been a hectic day for the family of as Emma's both set of grandparents were coming over to celebrate Emma's birthday. The family of had gone out to buy some last needed supplies when they had been attacked by hunters. Now to the 'normal' werecat/wolf even a minimal of silver or wolfsbane would just slightly some damage but but on her parents it did nothing.

 

Thought putting the two together would be like liquid fire in their veins like burning inside out never to be put out.

 

Her fathers and the hunters fought or more like her fathers took out the whole 40 or so group of them with ease as she watched in terrified awe. That's why when she had felt someone at her side to late a sudden terrible piercing pain at her side erupted causing a choked scream to fall from her lips. Chaos happened next as more hunters seemed to appear from nowhere as her fathers had fought to get back to her side.

 

That day Emma learned the lesson of life and death of to kill or be killed. So as the hunter loomed over her ready to deliver the final and killing blow Emma with strength she would never she got from rammed her fist into the hunters stomach causing the hunter to double over dropping the dagger. Emma had picked up the dagger and plunged it right into the hunters neck and pulling. Almost serving the hunters head off.

 

Emma later would never be able to recall how she had managed to be able to fight off the rest that come at her until her fathers had taken care the rest. Nor would she know how she survived the injuries she had sustained. Not until a couple of weeks later.

 

Emma had felt uncomfortable, small and irritated as though her skin to tight and just wanted to shed it off. So as she watched the moon rise in the darkened sky from inside her room of the house farm a peace settled in her. Only to be chased away by the urge to suddenly go outside and run out in the fields.

 

Crying out she fell to her knees as an immense amount of pain enveloped her whole body. Bones cracked , shattered as the remolded into their new form, shifted, muscles grew, expanded, fur sprouting out. Teeth fell as fangs grew in, pain came from her back a long tail popped out and swished about for a couple of seconds. A scream tore out her throat past her lips.

 

For what felt like hour that was only a couple of minutes Emma was finally able to move.

 

Breathing in heavy pants Emma picked herself from the floor in slow movements as she is not used to her now more heavier ,tall, long and muscled new body. Slowly she made her way towards the full body mirror. Though she had to bend down to fully see.

 

In the reflection a mixture of lion and wolf stared back. The upper body she fussed had to the wolf with a lions mane. Not a wild messy mane but more of a combed mane. She stood at least at six feet tall, she mused as she continued to inspect herself. The lower half had to be the lions half. Her tail was more furred than should be but still looked liony enough. Beads were around her neck or so she thought as her mane went just, just past her chest. Feathers were on top her head? Mane? And a long loin cloth covered her lower area.

 

Red fur covered her paw clawed hands, feet , muzzle and tail though on her tail it went from the tip and faded halfway. On her muzzle it looked like dry blood. The rest of the fur was black. A midnight jet black type black. With a final look she breathed in deeply and let out a growling roar.

 


End file.
